


Redmond Graduation, with a lockdown...

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [21]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Book: Anne of the Island - L. M. Montgomery Spoilers, But includes a lockdown, F/M, Gilbert is ill, Not a modern fic, to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: The graduating class of 1887 have to have the quickest graduation party. Especially, Gilbert Blythe, Anne Shirley, Moody Spurgeon MacPherson and Charlie Sloane.Here's hoping they can get home in time.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner & Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Kudos: 7





	Redmond Graduation, with a lockdown...

After they graduated from Redmond, and an impending lockdown arriving tomorrow at 6 am - Anne, Gilbert, Moody and Charlie would be heading back to Avonlea before lockdown would be firmly in place.

Gilbert, Charlie and Moody were sat at a table watching as people were keeping their distance from one another - even Christine had to keep her distance, despite what the rumours spiralling around Redmond that he would be proposing to her, but he had always known that his heart belonged to Anne the rumours spiralling around with her is that Roy Gardiner would be proposing after convocation. He knew that if Anne accepted his proposal - his heart would completely shatter.

He looked over to the door and saw Anne walk in. Gilbert had always known she was gorgeous. She walked in, wearing a green dress - if he looked closer, he could see little rosebuds on her skirt, it was the green dress that he told her that it suited her.

She was then walking over to the 3 of them. She was given a glass of champagne, considering they were all over the legal drinking age of 19. Her green dress floated around her like she was a nymph in her forest.

* * *

Anne was happily chatting away with her fellow Avonlea friends when Jonas Blake walked over and tapped Anne on the shoulder - asking to speak to her in private, to which Anne agreed.

She turned around to look at her friends. "What does Jo want?" Moody asked, looking at Anne who had her eyebrows crinkled and wondered why Phil's suitor wanted to speak with her.

"I'll find out," Anne said, walking away to where Jonas had walked away too. As she did, Gilbert's eyes followed her as she walked away, his heart aching - remembering when she turned down his proposal. It completely broke his heart, Gilbert honestly doesn't think he'll ever recover from it. The only person he wants to share the rest of his life with was Anne - she has held his heart since the moment he met her. It took him a few years after she had smashed the slate over his head, for Gilbert to realise that he had fallen madly in love with Anne, waiting 5 years for her to give him the time of day, she told him (after they had properly become friends, that she regrets not forgiving him after he rescued her).

* * *

Anne caught up with Jonas outside of the celebration. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Jo?" She asked, looking at him. Jonas pulled out a small box of his jacket pocket - and handed it to Anne. "On my goodness! Are you serious?" Anne asked, putting her champagne flute on the closest table she could find.

Jonas smiled as Anne opened the small box, sat in there - was a ring. An engagement ring. A basic diamond ring set in silver. "Wow. Jo, it's gorgeous!" Anne exclaimed. She rolled the box so that the diamond catches the light. "You're proposing?!"

Jonas nodded, "What do you think of it, Anne?" Jonas asked.

"I may not like diamonds. But, I think this will suit our darling Phil wonderfully," Anne said, which made Jonas smile in reply.

* * *

Anne eventually made her way back to the 3 young men of Avonlea that she came to Redmond with.

"What did Jonas want?" Gilbert asked her, watching her finish off her glass of champagne, then took a seat next to her.

"You are not going to believe it!" Anne said, smiling at the 3 of them - then refusing to take another glass, they would be heading back to Avonlea before to long. "Jo's proposing!"

A bubble of hurt ran through Gilbert after Anne turned down his marriage proposal.

* * *

The next to ask Anne for a word, was Roy Gardiner. This was it. Gilbert's heart will be forever broken when Anne came back with a ring on her hand. When Anne walked away with Roy, Gilbert quickly ran out onto the balcony - getting as much air as he possibly could into his lungs. Gilbert knew he had been feeling unwell over the past couple of weeks - but put it down to stress with their final examinations and graduation that were looming.

The door opened behind him, Gilbert never turned around. But from the heels clicking on the ground, Gilbert knew it was a woman.

"Gil?" No. Not Anne. Not his gorgeous Anne-girl. She's going to break his heart all over again. Leaving it completely shatter at his feet. He saw the edge of her beautiful green dress. "Gil? Are you feeling well?" Anne asked, taking a seat next to one of her oldest friends.

"Of course, Anne. There's nothing to be worried about," Gilbert tells her. He feels her take his face between her hands. He doesn't feel a ring on her hand...

Gilbert ended up looking into the grey-green eyes of Anne Shirley. Her judging eyes cast over his face. "Honesty, Gil," Anne said, Gilbert's heart fluttered over the nickname he hadn't hear from Anne since he proposed and walked away (his broken heart needed time to recover, then she met Prince Charming, in the form of Roy). "I've never seen you look so unwell," Anne tells him, looking at him - almost like there was worry written on her face. " I think it's best we get you home, your mother may be more unhappy with me if I don't,"

Gilbert wondered what Anne meant by 'more unhappy' until he remembered that he had sent a letter to his parents - vaguely mentioning that he had asked Anne to marry him, and had been turned down. A returning letter from his mother said she had hoped and wished that Anne had accepted his proposal.

Gilbert was suddenly too exhausted like he didn't want to fight whatever was making him unwell.

* * *

Somehow, Anne was able to get Gilbert back into the celebration room - and easily finds Moody and Charlie within the crowd and gets herself and Gilbert by their sides.

"I think we need to get Gilbert home. He doesn't look well. I think he's coming down with something,"


End file.
